Shelving, either stand alone or in a cabinet, available in households (including garages) for storing a variety of items and materials, generally conform to a group of standard depth dimensions, e.g., having depths of 8″, 10″, 12″, 14″, 18″ and 20″, with a variety of distances between adjacent shelves or heights from a lower to an upper shelf sometimes hereinafter referred to as shelf height space. Storage cabinets available in most home improvement stores include shelving having similar depths and shelf height spaces. A large variety of storage containers designed to be placed on shelves are available on the market. While such containers may fit on commonly available or standard shelves. As a general rule they do not optimize the use of the available shelf depth or height spacing. There has been no attempt to correlate the length or height of such containers with the standard shelving to enable a consumer to maximize his or her storage space.
There is a need for a user friendly modular storage system that will enable a home owner or renter to maximize the storage space available with standardized shelves.